fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Truth About Mario and Luigi's Fates Revealed/Reconsidering the Upcoming Marriage Between Peach and Fidget and Daisy and Fievel
(Back at the underground tunnel, Mario’s group and their friends arrived and Bowser, Figment, Ray, and Basil led the way to Kanga’s group’s house, hoping the remaining Team Fantasy members are still there. They even explained what happened during their absence. Back at Kanga’s house, the remaining Team Fantasy members were helping Kanga’s group unpack and putting away the groceries) Snake: I wonder where Bowsssser, Ray, Bassssil, and Figment have gone? Espio: Not sure. (They notice Peach and Daisy lost in thought) Kanga: Is something wrong, dears? Peach: (Sadly) I believe it’s mine and Daisy’s fault they ran away. (Confused, the others listened) Louis: What do you mean? Peach: (Sadly) Daisy and I said some mean things to them. Blaze: What mean things to them? (Later, the others were shocked once the mean things were explained) Ace: I can’t believe you lashed out those things at them. Daisy: Peach and I did apologize to them. Peach: But we didn’t even know they were that ''hurt. ''(Suddenly, they heard knocking at the front door) Peach: Must be Fidget and Fievel. Daisy: Coming to ask if we thought it over. (Judy answered the door and to their surprise, it wasn’t just Fidget, Fievel, Olivia, and Stellaluna at the door, there was also their missing friends) Remaining Team Fantasy members: Guys?! (They ushered them in, and to their surprise, they noticed not only Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, but also Mario and Luigi, with them) Peach: Mario?! Daisy: Luigi?! (Fidget spoke up) Fidget: They just informed what happened back there! Now we need to tell you! (Later, all was revealed) Dawson: By jove, I’m shocked as you were before! Roo: Rudy and I had a feeling Ratigan was bad! Rudy: Yeah! Kanga: And if we’d known he was working for the Kingdom of Darkness…. Judy: We could’ve kicked him out of the tunnel! (Peach and Daisy were sitting next to Mario and Luigi, feeling terrible for feeling hopeless and dream-shattered from the lies) Daisy: Peach and I just can’t believe we fell for those lies. Peach: If we’d known, we wouldn’t have given up quickly. Luigi: Sorry for making you worry. Mario: What matters is that we’re alright. (Peach and Daisy smiled in confidence) Peach: Yeah. Daisy: And Team Fantasy is officially together again! And as for Vanitas and Dr. Facilier gonna try and marry us.... Peach: We'll reject them even more, since they're enemies! (Team Fantasy nods in agreement, glad Peach and Daisy are back to their old confident selves. Then Judy turned to Fidget and Fievel with Stellaluna and Olivia seated next to them) Judy: Now, about Stellaluna marrying Fidget and Olivia marrying Fievel? Stellaluna: Olivia and I confessed our love out of temporary jealousy before we met up with the others. Olivia: That’s right. (They turned to Peach and Daisy with soft smiles) Olivia: And seeing how things worked out in the end, so far…. Stellaluna: Olivia and I forgive you girls. (Peach and Daisy smiled softly, glad to be forgiven for almost making a mistake on stealing Fidget and Fievel from Stellaluna and Olivia) Peach and Daisy: Thanks. (They turned to Ray, Basil, Bowser, and Figment) Peach: We’re sorry for lashing out at you even more. Daisy: And we’re sorry to Evangeline as well. Ray: Pshaw, it’s alright, cheres. Figment: And you realize by now that you can accomplish impossible things, right? Basil: And make big differences at a small height, right? Bowser: And that you two were right about accomplishing those things and that I was wrong about them being a child’s dream, right? Peach and Daisy: Yep! (Rudy then realized the real subject they’re on and spoke up) Rudy: But what about Ratigan and the Kingdom of Darkness? Judy: Good question, Rudy. (They think it over. Then they got an idea) Mario: I got it! Heroes: What? Mario: Huddle up so nobody can hear us. (Understanding, the heroes huddle up and whisper about what Mario is just planning. Something involving Ratigan and the Kingdom of Darkness and hurrying to save the Fairy Kingdom and the world) Coming up: Team Fantasy and their friends, including new recruits in Kanga and Fidget’s groups, confront Ratigan on the first day of Spring as part of their plan and once the stenchus rodentus is exposed as a villain, the villains, having found out the exposure upon arrival underground, help Ratigan chase after Team Fantasy and their allies as the heroes make a daring escape to reach the surface, while on the way, Figment might conquer his fear of flying at a high spot obstacle. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies